


By your side

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: It Sucks, M/M, but im winkdeep deprived, really just a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Jinyoung, a fanboy.Jihoon, an idol.They're also the first pair of soulmates to ever get a soulmate mark, but as long as they have each other by their side, everything'll be okay.





	By your side

**Third person POV - Jinyoung's home**

'Ah hyung the show's going to start can you please hurry up?' Jinyoung grabbed the keys from Seunghyuk and roughly unlocked the door before running and throwing himself on the couch in front of the television and switching it on. Naya na could be heard around the entire house as the opening of Produce 101 played, 'Hyungs can you come quick? It's starting in a few seconds!' Seunghyuk and Zhengting rolled their eyes, jogging over to the couch, proceeding to sit on both sides of Jinyoung.

'Why do I have to suffer with you through this? Sure they're talented but is the show really all that great? You were just telling me weeks ago that you'll boycott it cause of Mnet.' Jinyoung rolled his eyes, 'Zhengting hyung you boyfriend is in the show and I know you're just as excited as me to watch this so shut up please.' 

The show finished in a flash with Jinyoung and Zhengting whining to Seunghyuk about how 'Jihoon hyung' and 'my precious baby Eunki' didn't get enough screentime, and Seunghyuk was ready to bash his head against a wall. 'Hey can we get one thing straight? I'm not, absolutely  **not**  the director or editor of the show so there's no point in telling this to me, please leave me alone.' 

Jinyoung had been rooting for Jihoon since the start and seeing Jihoon rank so high in the show had him so proud. He'd caught Jinyoung's eye since the profiles for the Produce 101 contestants were released and had been Jinyoungs one pick from the beginning till the end. And Jinyoung didn't just like Jihoon for his visuals, no, he loved Jihoons talent and his stage presence so much he'd been to every evaluation stage and watched it live. To say that Jinyoung just adored Jihoon was an understatement, he had a crush a Jihoon and he knew he'd never get the chance to ever be with Jihoon but hey, a boy could dream.

He went on living his life as usual, barely getting through, until one day he felt a sharp pain in his side, but brushed it off as just gastric from not eating the entire day while trying to complete his art piece, which obviously had something to do with Jihoon. But upon arriving home and going to the bathroom to washup, Jinyoung felt the pain again and shouted to Seunghyuk to cook him food before walking into the bathroom. 

He whipped off his shirt and was shocked to see a name tattooed onto his side, needless to say, he screamed before tripping and blacking out (well it was mostly from the pain in his side than from tripping), the name on his side wrote ' **박지훈** ' with the small romanisation ' _ **Park Ji Hoon**_ ' below it.

** Third person POV - Wanna One dorm **

'Ah Niel hyung please cook something for me I'm so hungry I'll die if I don't eat something after I shower.' Jihoon wrapped himself around Daniel's leg like a koala, refusing to let go until the elder agreed to cook some ramen for him while he bathed. Jihoon went along with his normal routine of bathing, albeit ignoring the pain he suddenly felt in his side while rinsing his hair. He stumbled out of the toilet, quickly throwing himself onto the couch in the living room. 'Jisung hyung I feel like I'm going to die, there's a sharp pain in my side and I'm this close to blacking out.' He stuck out his hand making a small gap between his thumb and pointer finger.

Jisung rushed over asking Jihoon to show him where the pain was and gasped when Jihoon lifted up his shirt and pointed to his side. 'Yah Park Jihoon you're only 19, 18 in international age, you're not allowed to get a tattoo! What would your mom say if she saw this?' Jisung smacked him across the arm reprimanding him. 'Tattoo? Hyung are you crazy? I don't have a tatto... Oh okay maybe you're not crazy but what is this.' Jihoon stood infront of the mirror looking at the words ' **배진영** ' and ' ** _Bae Jin Young_** ' tattooed on his side.

Seongwu walked over and slung his arm over Jihoon's shoulder, 'Woah Jihoon who's Bae Jinyoung? Some guy you like? You guys must be more serious than Niel and I if you even have tattoos.' Jihoon glared at him before hitting him across the chest, looking at him holding his chest in pain and turning back to Jisung continuing, 'Hyung I don't even know a Bae Jinyoung! What's happening?' 

'That's your soulmate mark.' A new voice came from the large room, belonging to none other than Hwang Minhyun. 

Everyone piled into the room wondering what on earth it was that Minhyun was going on about. Soulmates? That only ever existed in stories they'd read before. 'I'm sure you all know what soulmates are so I'm not explaining it. I've read this once before in a report, this has never happened before and you, Jihoon and this Bae Jinyoung boy, are the first humans to ever experience this. The name of your soulmate gets tattooed onto your side, and it's unremovable.' 

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him, 'How can you be so sure about this hyung?' Daehwi, who'd just gotten up from his nap was lying on Minhyun's lap, sleepily asking. 'There's no other explanation for it, search it up online and the only thing that pops up is all about soulmate marks.' 

Jihoon sighed, 'What do I do about this then? All I know is his name is Bae Jinyoung and he is definitely Korean, but how the hell do I find him in the whole of Korea?' Sungwoon sighed, 'You don't. And other than the 9 of us, no one else can know this or there could be a chance of Jihoon getting kicked out of the group.' Jihoon sucked in his breath, he didn't want himself to be the downfall of their group and decided that, hey if they were truly soulmates, they'd find a way to one another. 

**Jinyoung POV**

I woke up to Seunghyuk hyung slapping my face lightly to wake me up, before bombarding me with the information that Park Jihoon was my soulmate and that I was the first ever human to experience that and that I was lucky. But all I felt was dread pooling in my stomach. I was hoping that it wasn't  _the_  Park Jihoon that I loved so much but I could recognise his handwriting anywhere. I felt so bad that Jihoon was stuck with a soulmate like me, a sad and depressed person. 

I'd been bullied all my life and as stupid as it was I always resorted to self harming myself, until I saw how bright and cheerful Jihoon was and willed myself not to result to hurting myself anymore but to try and always be happy. It was safe to say that Jihoon, although having never talked to him before, had saved me from myself.

All I could do if I ever met Jihoon was to apologize, apologize to him for having such a horrible soulmate like me. As I was wallowing in my sorrow and feeling bad towards Jihoon, Zhengting hyung burst into my room screaming, 'Jinyoung pack your stuff we're going to Wanna One's fansign tomorrow! We're leaving with Seunghyuk in an hour!' and running right out again. An hour? I threw my things together, mind still muddled. 

I hadn't expected to be seeing or meeting my soulmate this fast and I guessed it was better to quickly apologize to him now rather than later. I was pushed into Zhengting hyung's car in a rush and we were on our way down to Seoul to stay in a hotel near the venue of the fansign. 'Seunghyuk hyung what if Jihoon hates me? I feel so bad that he's stuck with someone like me.' Seunghyuk hyung turned to me pulling me into a side hug, 'Kiddo don't worry, I'm sure Jihoon wouldn't hate you, he'd be stupid to hate you. Don't stress out too much about this alright? Just enjoy your time tomorrow!'

** Third person POV - Wanna One fansign **

'Oh god Zhengting hyung I'm so nervous I think I'm gonna throw up.' Jinyoung held on to his shoulder, 'And this soulmate mark is killing me, it's stinging and heating up I feel like I'm going to actually die.' Seunghyuk pat his back, trying to comfort him, 'Breathe Jinyoung, breathe. It's going to be okay, the first time you and your soulmate are near each other, this is supposed to happen so don't worry I assure you, you're not going to die.' Jinyoung nodded before quickly finding his seat and plopping down. 

 

'Yah Jihoon you're really pale are you alright?' Woojin pushed Jihoon to sit down on a chair before calling Minhyun over. 'Hyung why's he like this?' Minhyun looked at Jihoon holding his side before sighing and passing him an ice pack, 'His soulmate's here.' A loud 'What' resounded through the room and everyone was running over to Jihoon.

'He's here? But that's so quick!'

'Oh god we're finally meeting him today?'

'Is Jihoon in pain because he's here?'

'Wait he's here as in at the fansign like just right outside?!'

'I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my soulmate as if he's the grim reaper or something like that. He's just another human being living on this earth like the rest of us.' 

'Thank you for shutting them up Jihoon, but yes your soulmate's here right outside and you'll know when you meet him. Don't worry I'll be right beside you.' Minhyun took the ice pack away from Jihoon and ushered the rest out of the room muttering that they were going to be late since 'everyone is so nosy in this group'.

Everything passed by in a blur for Jihoon, he faked smiles and answered fans questions, did fan service and everything while nearly dying in pain from the soulmate mark in his side. He sighed, looking over as another fan walked up the stage from Daehwi's side. Jihoon's breath was taken away, he was beautiful, and had Jihoon not been in pain, he would've admired the boy more. He nudged Minhyun, whispering that his soulmate mark has started pulsing and Minhyun gasped, looking over to the other side of the stage. 

'That's him.' 

Once again Jihoon sucked in his breath and tried to ignore the pain as Jinyoung moved one member closer to him, Minhyun held his hand, trying to comfort the boy in any way that he could before Jinyoung was right in front of Jihoon himself. 

**Jinyoung POV**

I stepped up onto stage and winced, my soulmate mark had started pulsing and I mustered all my strength and tried not to black out there and then. I shuffled my way over to Daehwi and put my a smile, telling him that I loved the group and that I'd always support them, and asking whatever questions I want. 'Ah hyung you're so cute! What's your name?' 'Jinyoung.' His eyes widened, 'Jinyoung as in Bae Jinyoung?' How did he manage to get my name right? 'Yep!' Daehwi kicked Guanlin and pointed to him, 'It's him.' 

He received a whack in return with Guanlin whispering, 'He's your hyung don't be rude.' I moved on to Guanlin and right before I moved on to Jaehwan hyung, Guanlin grabbed my arm, 'Jihoon hyung's waiting for you.' before pushing me along. The pulsing feeling became stronger as I moved closer to Jihoon but once I reached him, the pulsing died down. We stared at each other not saying a single word before Minhyun hyung nudged Jihoon to say something. 'Wow you're really beautiful.' My eyes widened as I stared at him, trying to fight the blush rising to my face, 'I- Uh thank you hyung.' 

He hit himself on the head before covering his face, 'Oh god this is so embarrassing I meant to ask, are you Bae Jinyoung?' I nodded, getting ready to start apologizing and practically reading out my speech I'd prepared on the way here when he smiled and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together, 'I'm so happy to finally meet you. And although we know nothing about each other now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you and be by your side always.' I hadn't expected him to ever think of wanting to spend the rest of his life with me but just hearing him say it brought tears to my eyes.

He shot up, hands reaching out to wipe away my tears, 'Oh no did I say something wrong? I'm really sorry if I came off too strong, I've been dying to meet you, literally.' I shook my head, 'I- I'm just so thankful, I was ready to apologize to you that you'd be stuck with me but you're being so sweet.' He gently took my hand in his, 'Jinyoung look at me, I'm not sad you're my soulmate, heck I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now.'

He pulled me in for a hug and whispered, 'I'll get the security guards to bring you to our waiting room, the rest of the boys really want to meet you again and so do I.' I pulled away and nodded before being ushered backstage by the guards. 

_______________

**Third person POV**

The fansign passed by and within seconds the whole group piled into the room, quickly wanting to meet Jinyoung. Their introductions went around and Jihoon could see Jinyoung getting more comfortable with the group, he could tell that Jinyoung was wary of them at the start since they were idols after all, but he finally opened up more to them. As Seongwu was talking about yet another fan that was telling him how much she loved him, Jihoon intertwined his fingers with Jinyoungs again, pulling him closer, 'I'll always be by your side through everything from now on.'

Jinyoung laughed breathily as he smiled brighter than ever before, engulfing Jihoon in a tight hug, 'I'll always be by your side too, forever.' In seconds they felt a whole group joining in on their hug, 'And even though we're a temporary group, we're always going to be by each others side too. I love you all.' Jaehwan's loud voice could be heard and the group laughed, shouting back, 'Yeah we love you too.' Jinyoung guessed that, maybe life wasn't so bad after all, he had Jihoon and the whole of Wanna One and that they'd be there for each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa I'm back with a really badly written winkdeep fic but I just miss them so?? much???? Do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!!


End file.
